


Vacation Miseries

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair are going on a trip and decide to discuss vacations when they were young.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation Miseries

Vacation Miseries  
By PattRose

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/vacationcover_zps3m6f3fag.jpg.html)

“You wanna know the only part of us going fishing I don’t like?” Jim asked.

“The drive. You’ve told me twenty times, you wished we could teleport there and just fish our hearts out.”

“It’s boring. Our spot is almost two hours away. I get bored easily, Chief.”

Blair smiled at his lover, knowing he got bored all the time. “I have an idea to pass the time…”

“Blair, please don’t tell me you want to run some Sentinel tests,” Jim pleaded. 

“Nothing even close. We’re going to take turns talking about the worst vacations we’ve ever been on. Not while we were together, before us,” Blair said, happily. 

“That is a good idea. It might be interesting. I bet you and Naomi went on some wild trips in those days.”

“I’d sort of like to hear about vacations for you, Jim. You never talk much about your home life while growing up. I know it wasn’t great, but did you have a special trip you went on? Something that meant more to you than any other trip? Or something that was a huge nightmare?” Blair asked. 

“I had two trips that I remember well. One was the trip from hell and the other was awesome. Which one do you want to hear?” Jim inquired. 

“The trip from hell, of course…”

“My mom decided that a trip to the Black Hills would be awesome, so we took off for the two day trip driving in the heat of the summer. Then we also knew that it would be two days back? Mom and Dad fought over anything and everything leaving me and Steven to just listen. I said something once about stopping somewhere and my Dad yelled at me. He proceeded to tell me to shut my mouth and keep it that way for the rest of the trip. I never said one word for the rest of the trip. Twenty wonderful hours of being with my family.”

“When we drove through Montana, I thought it would be nice to stop and see something to say we’d been there, you know? But we didn’t. We stopped in Wyoming only long enough to get a cheap motel and stay the night. That was a joy also. Again, my parents argued into the night and woke up the next day grouchy and mean. Steven and I learned to just keep our mouths closed. We didn’t even talk to each other.”

“I had told my teacher about going and she was very excited for me and told me to take notes and pictures of Mount Rushmore and Crazy Horse Memorial Monument. It was the two things I looked forward to. We got to Crazy Horse Memorial and my dad drove right on by. My mom never said a word. So we missed that. Then we got to Mount Rushmore and got out of the car for all of ten to fifteen minutes, stopped in town for lunch and then headed back to Cascade.”

Jim seemed to be done and Blair didn’t know what to say. “Jim, I’ve never seen the Crazy Horse Memorial, do you think you and I could go sometime?”

Jim smiled over at his lover and answered, “That sounds like a really good idea. I would love to see it with someone I enjoy being with. Let’s do that this summer.”

“Deal. I’m sorry it was such a bad memory. How you could be in the Black Hills and not stop for days is beyond me. I can’t wait to go. We’re going to see everything and there will be talking.” 

Jim laughed and touched Blair’s hand to let him know that he appreciated it. 

“Okay, Blair, it’s your turn. Vacation from hell first. Did you even have one?” 

“Yes, I had one all right. Make sure your seat belt is secure.” Both men started laughing. 

“When I was 10, my mother decided to take me to a nudist colony to get rid of some of my hang-ups about being naked or half-naked. For some reason she thought I was going to walk around naked for a week with her in this little community. I have to tell you, I was so embarrassed from the moment we got there until the moment we left. A child should not have to see his mother naked.”

“I wore clothes and everyone kept asking Naomi why I was so hung up on things. She told them I was a major disappointment when it came to body issues. Walking around seeing dicks and boobs all week was something else. Not my idea of a trip. I thought we were going somewhere like Disneyland. She said it was a park and filled with fun and excitement. What would you think? I sure as hell didn’t think of boners and boobs hanging out. It might not have been so horrible if the men just had dicks hanging, but they were boners.”

“It took me years to wipe this off my memory and today I realize it’s still an embarrassment to me. It was not fun at all. I wanted a roller coaster like other kids. Think how I felt when I got back home and my only friend asked me how the park was. I lied and said I enjoyed Disneyland a lot. I’ve never been and always wanted to go as a child. My mom wouldn’t have allowed that.”

“Chief, we’re going this summer. It’s close to us and it’s fun. We’ll have a good time. I love Disneyland. Even the little kid’s parts are wonderful and I imagine you would agree with me on that.”

“I would love that, Jim. I know it’s all commercialized and everything, but I still wanted to go.”

“We’ll even go to Six Flags and Universal Studios. We’re going to have a great time.”

“I can’t wait. Thanks for not making fun of me going to a nudist colony.”

“Blair, I would have died. First of all, the only person I like to see naked is you and secondly, I would have been afraid to get a boner myself while there,” Jim admitted. 

Blair threw back his head and laughed. “That’s exactly what I was thinking while we were there. Then I saw all of the men with boners and thought, ‘this is embarrassing’. Although, that was the first year I realized I might like the idea of dick.”

Now it was Jim’s turn to laugh. “Figures your mom would take you somewhere like that and think you’d learn something and you did. Thankfully, you do like dick.”

Now both men were laughing and having a good time. Neither one of them remembered that it was a boring trip up to the fishing spot. The time was flying by.

Jim turned on the little side road and said, “I can’t believe we’re almost there. It was a good idea talking about things to pass the time. Now, this is one of my fondest memories for me and you. I love our fishing trips.”

“I do too, Jim. We both need to relax and just let go of all the stress. I can’t wait to fry our catch. That part is fun. But I think what I like most is lying in your arms, in the tent, while the birds are chirping and the crickets are singing. It’s very relaxing. I’m so glad we do this four times a year. Even if it’s only for two days, it’s worth it.”

“I couldn’t agree with you more. It helps us forget the vacation miseries doesn’t it?” Jim asked. 

“It sure does. There’s our spot coming up, Jim. I’m so excited.”

“That makes two of us.” Jim parked and opened up his door. “Let’s get everything unloaded and then we can start fishing.”

And they did just that. 

The end


End file.
